A Bridge Rebuilt
by Bob Wright
Summary: A one-shot "fill in the blank period" story, meant to fill in what was not seen on screen. Miranda Hillard argued to give Daniel more custody with his children.


A BRIDGE REBUILT

BY

BOB WRIGHT

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mrs. Doubtfire and all related characters and indicia are registered trademarks of Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation. And now, set back and enjoy this extended one shot:

* * *

"Judge Hall will see you now, Mrs. Hillard," the secretary called from around the corner. With a deep breath, Miranda rose up from her seat in the waiting area. Her mind was racing: was this the right thing to do? After all, Daniel had gone farther than most people would to...

No, she nodded softly, this had to be done. It was what was right for the kids, and it was, she acknowledged, about time she started thinking of what was best for them more. And so, she walking forward around the corner into the office of the honorable Judge Thomas Hall. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Hillard," the by now familiar magistrate greeted her cordially, shaking her hand, "I'll admit I was surprised to receive the call you wanted to meet..."

"Believe me, your honor, I'm a little surprised myself even now, but I think this is for the best," she told him, "Thank you for making the time for me."

"Have a seat, Mrs. Hillard," he gestured for her to sit down in front of his desk, "What do you wish to discuss?"

"Well, your honor," she took another deep breath, wondering how receptive the judge would be to her suggestion given everything that had happened, "This...this may come off an odd or even wrongheaded request, after what we've learned and all, but...I'd...I'd like to request a change in Daniel's custody arrangement, that...that he be given more time with the children, without any court supervision."

Perhaps not surprisingly, Judge Hall's eyebrows went straight up. "You do realize what you're asking, Mrs. Hillard?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, I do. I've given it much thought, your honor, and yes, I'd like to ask that, if you could."

"You know I can't do that, Mrs. Hillard," he shook his head firmly, "Not after your former husband engaged in the unorthodox behavior he did to be around your children..."

"I know, and I think he went a little far too, but...I've done a lot of hard thinking, your honor, and the simple truth is, the more I think of it, the kids need him. They were so much happier with him around, even as Eufegenia Doubtfire. My son, for instance; he was always failing classes in school. Once Daniel showed up as Mrs. Doubtfire, he started doing so much better, and was passing everything at one point; his principal called to say he was a candidate for their most improved student award. Since you handed down your more recent ruling, his grades have slipped badly again. So while I'd never thought I'd say it, he and his sisters need their father."

"I can understand that, Mrs. Hillard, but the fact remains, Mr. Hillard engaged in unorthodox and even dangerous behavior in dressing up as a woman. Not to mention that he expressly violated the terms of my original ruling that he only see them on Saturdays," Judge Hall shook his head again, "I hope you don't see me as a monster, but I'm only interpreting the law as it's written, and thinking of what I as a jurist feel is best for your family. And you were the one who called me up after you discovered he was impersonating a woman and demanded I lock him up and throw away the key..."

"I was angry, your honor, and I said things I didn't mean in that phone call. I've done some soul searching, and I can tell you Daniel's not the villain here. If a villain absolutely has to be assigned to everything that's happened over the last few months, then, truthfully," Miranda put her face in her hands, "I'm the villain. I'm the one who filed for divorce, I'm the one who...who misused the terms of your original custody arrangement for my own purposes, I'm the one who refused to listen to anything my children...I mean, our children had to say about the split, and I'm the one who buried Daniel under scorn from the start. The more I look back," her head slumped forward onto the judge's desk, "The more I realize I've only been thinking of myself these last few months. And I have to make that right. I may have scarred my...our children in ways I can't even begin to imagine, and I need to make amends, for their sake. I hope you can see what I'm saying, your honor."

"I might," Judge Hall leaned forward, "Have you had any discussion with Mr. Hillard about this?"

"No. I mean, I see what you're thinking," she'd noticed the suspicious look in his eyes, "You think maybe Daniel put me up to this to try and get around your last ruling that condemned him to court supervision. But he doesn't know I'm here right now. I last saw him a week ago, and I haven't talked to him since. I hadn't even decided on asking you to go easier on him till yesterday. So no, I'm not acting here, you can trust me on that."

Judge Hall gave a soft grunt that she guessed meant he believed her and leaned back in his seat. "You're painting a convincing tale of remorse, then, Mrs. Hillard, but again, I come back to your husband's actions, and whether I could trust him to keep his word on any further..." he began.

"Your honor, Daniel may have gone beyond what many people would have, but he didn't break the law, and he didn't endanger the kids at all. And he never would. I would know that better than anyone else," Miranda stressed, "And his actions were made out of love. Because he does genuinely love them. I was too caught up in thinking of myself to see it, too eager to move on. He did what he did because he loves them, your honor. I'm sure over the years, you've seen fathers who've drank and drugged their lives away, who've beaten their kids bloody, who've walked out and never come back. How is anything Daniel did worse than what those fathers do?"

"True, but..."

"Your honor, I should say...when I was eight, my father walked out on my mother for another woman," Miranda confessed, her face scrunching up with pain at the long-suppressed memory being drawn back to the surface, "I stood in the doorway, watching him walk away, screaming at him to come back for us. He didn't look back, didn't stop at all, just got in the car and drove away without a second thought. Looking back now, I realize that maybe I projected him onto Daniel all these years. That maybe I was trying to get back at him for leaving through Daniel, and that I never gave Daniel a fair chance. I need to make everything better, even if our marriage is over. Do you have children, your honor?"

"Two, and four grandchildren."

"Well, how would you feel if someone told you that despite doing everything for them, they were to be essentially taken away from you because you simply did something that didn't conform to society's norms? Daniel fulfilled all the terms of your original ruling: he has a steady job and can provide now. And again, he's not a danger to the kids and never will be. So he doesn't need any supervision. Please your honor, I'm asking you to at least consider what I'm asking."

Judge Hall let out a soft sigh and rubbed his forehead. "If, hypothetically speaking, I were to grant your request to give Mr. Hillard expanded unsupervised visitation rights, Mrs. Hillard, what would you wish me to give him?" he asked, looking more uncertain of where he stood now.

"Well, Daniel suggested giving him a few hours with them each weekday afternoon several times. I dismissed it out of hand then, but the more I think of it, it's a very fair offer. So that's what I've like: give Daniel a few hours with them each day, and take away the court supervision on Saturdays."

"All right then, Mrs. Hillard, here's the deal," the judge leaned forward again, "I'll meet you back here in exactly one week, this time with Mr. Hillard. During that time, I will consider everything you've proposed. However, and I will emphasize this clearly, that does not necessarily mean I will grant it. And I should make very clear," a scowl crossed his face now, "If I granted it, and it came to my attention that any of your children were engaging in destructive behavior that could only be caused by your husband's actions, then I will have no recourse under the law but to charge you with felony child endangerment and strip you permanently of all custody rights yourself. Is that perfectly clear, and do you still wish to proceed?"

"It is, and yes I do, your honor," she nodded solemnly, "Looking at the person I became, maybe I deserve to be punished to some degree..."

"We shall see. Good afternoon, Mrs. Hillard. I will consider everything you've suggested," he gave her a parting handshake, although not as firmly as his introductory one. Miranda rose up and walked towards the door, looking back briefly to see the judge turning back to a book he'd been reading. Had she made enough of a difference to sway him, she wondered worriedly? Well, she had at least tried her best if nothing else. Now she could only hope for the best...

* * *

Time always seemed to pass quickly anymore. The week had gone by quicker than Miranda could have hoped. Her watch showed a half hour before she'd leave to get Judge Hall's final decision, she noted, shifting around nervously in her office chair. Her heart was racing; what would his final decision be? She'd seemed to have cracked his previous opinion against Daniel somewhat, but had it been enough? Well, given the time, it was probably about time to get ready and go...

"Mrs. Hillard, pardon me, Mr. Dunmeyer here to see you," her secretary's voice buzzed over the intercom on her desk.

"Oh," Miranda's expression brightened, "Well, send him in, then." She broke into a full smile as the familiar figure of Stuart Dunmeyer strode through the door of her office. "Stu, what a pleasure surprise," she greeted him, "I'm sorry, I don't have much time right now, I've got somewhere to be soon..."

"Well, this won't take too long, my dear," smiling himself, Stu walked right up to her, "Miranda, I've been doing a lot of thinking of late, and I realize just how wonderful a woman you are. I thought of the best time to do this, and figured, why not now, with everyone here to watch?"

"Stu, what are you...?" Miranda only now noticed the rest of the office staff looking in her door behind Stu with eager expressions.

"What I've wanted to do for a while now," Stu was digging through his suit pocket. "Miranda Hillard," he drew a ring out of the pocket and dropped to his knees, "Will you marry me?"

Excited gasps rang out from the hall. Miranda, however, maintained a neutral expression, her eyes going from the admittedly beautiful diamond ring, to Stu's smiling face, then back to the ring. Her heart was wrenching inside. This was what she'd been waiting for during the last several months. Or at least it had been. But now...

"Stu, I'm sorry, but I can't," she shook her head softly, "At least, not right now."

"Huh?" Stu's face flooded with confusion, "What do you mean...?"

"Why did you have to propose now?" she lamented, her face scrunching up in pain.

"Well, if you'd want me to wait until I can do it in front of the kids, I'd be glad to..."

"And that would be fine, Stu, but I can't accept your marriage proposal right now," she said with a heavy heart.

"Why?" he was even more confused now, "Miranda, I love you..."

"And I love you too, Stu. You've been a great boon to me the last few months, and I want to marry you. But now's not the time for it," Miranda shook her head softly, "The kids need Daniel more now. And the kids need to come first."

"Him? This is being held up over him?" a flicker of distaste fluttered across Stu's face, "Miranda, it's time to move forward; you had your time with him..."

"I know, and I want to spend my time with you, Stu, but the kids need their father right now..."

"Miranda, the guy's a loser, he failed you, then went about dressing up as a woman to weasel in on...!" for the first time, Stu's voice went up in anger.

"He is not a loser, Stu! He is...I mean...he did what he did because he loved them. When you're a father, you'll understand it, I hope. So I'm sorry, really I am, but I can't accept your proposal now," Miranda took a deep breath and wiped tears from her eyes, "And I'll have to ask you not to call Daniel a loser again, because he's not."

"I see. If you say so," bitterness now swept through Stu's voice, "Well, if I wasted my time buying this, might as well find someone else who'd want it," he glanced in disgust at the ring in his hand.

"No, don't get rid of the ring, Stu," she urged him quickly, "I'm going to want it eventually. Just keep it in a safe place until I am ready. Then I'll take it. Now's just not the right time. I'm sorry, Stu, I really am. Now I've got to get going; I'm due in court."

"Right. I'll see you later. Sometime later," with a disgusted expression, Stu jammed the ring into his pocket and turned to leave. "Sorry I got your hopes up everyone," he grumbled to the rest of the office staff, pushing past them, then shoving a stack of files off the nearest desk in bitterness. Miranda watched him go with a sad expression. Had she just cost herself another good man? She was in love with Stu and wanted him for her next husband. If things now collapsed over one rejection...

Well, she reasoned, she would call Stu up after her court appointment and it clear she wanted to move forward with him. Right now, however, she knew, gathering up her coat and briefcase, it was time for Daniel...

* * *

Traffic was heavier than usual, and it was just a minute to the top of the hour when she came rushing up the hall toward Judge Hall's office, heavily winded. Daniel was already waiting in the vestibule, pacing around. "Daniel, glad you're here," she greeted him, out of breath.

"Yeah, I got the summons. What's going on, Miranda," he frowned her down suspiciously, "If you're trying to..."

"No, nothing like that, Daniel. In fact, this..."

"Judge Hall will see the two of you now," the judge's secretary called to them. Miranda took a deep breath. "Just come on," she waved Daniel towards the judge's office, "And let's hope for the best."

"The best what?" Daniel asked with raised eyebrows, but he followed her in nonetheless. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Hillard, Mr. Hillard," Judge Hall greeted them both, shaking both their hands, although giving Daniel a sizeable frown as he shook his. Miranda gulped worriedly. Was this a clear sign she'd been rejected in full...?

"Please be seated, both of you," the judge waved them into chairs, "Now, you're probably wondering why I summoned you here today, Mr. Hillard. I will get to that in a moment; first, since it was brought to my attention recently that Mrs. Hillard had openly violated the specifically stated custody hours of my original ruling for her own purposes," he leaned towards Miranda with a frown, "I am hereby fining you five thousand dollars, to be paid in full within two weeks, and with the firm warning that any further violations of the custody arrangement with Mr. Hillard will result in much harsher penalties. I do, after all, expect that both parties in my decisions will abide by them in full."

"I understand, your honor," Miranda grimaced at the steepness of the fine, but nodded softly, "As I said before, I probably deserve it to some degree..."

"You mean, the time she came an hour early to...how'd you know she'd...?" Daniel glanced quizzically at the judge.

"She informed me herself last week, Mr. Hillard, during a meeting she had asked for. A meeting during which, it turned out, that she requested I give you increased and unsupervised visitation rights with your children..."

"What? She did!?" Daniel's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "I don't believe it!" he turned to Miranda with a wide grin, "You actually...!?"

Judge Hall cleared his throat and held up his hand. "Over the past week, I have given this request much thought," he told both of them, "It would be a lie to say this was an easy decision; indeed, I went back and forth numerous times throughout the week. I recall that I mentioned during the initial custody hearing that it is recognized how important a father is in a child's life. Then again, we expect that the father will conform to the standards imposed by society to not engage in any behavior that may be considered dangerous," he gave Daniel another frown.

"Your honor, I will do anything you ask of me, just please give me another chance with my children," Daniel begged him with wide eyes, "I'll never dress up as Mrs. Doubtfire again, never come visit my children outside any assigned hours..."

The judge held up his hand again to bring him to silence. "You seem to have done well as Mrs. Doubtfire, as you call her, Mr. Hillard, on television," he told the man, leaning forward in his seat again, "Would I have your solemn promise here and now to keep your professional and private lives separate, and to not engage in any behavior that may be considered detrimental to the traditions of fatherhood?"

"You have my word and then some, your honor."

"Is this an act? Are you being serious and not performing again?" the judge's eyebrows went up again.

"Your honor, I could not be more deadly serious than I am right now, because I know full well what's at stake here," Daniel said firmly, and Miranda could see in his eyes he meant every word of it. Judge Hall sighed and leaned back in his chair again. "Considering everything that's happened, I'm not quite sure why, but the simple fact is," he looked up, a small smile breaking out on his lips, "that I believe you, Mr. Hillard. Your actions over the last few months may have been unusual, but upon closer inspection, it is very clear that they were made out of paternal love. Therefore, considering that, and taking into account that you have fulfilled the terms of my original ruling, it is thus my decision to grant Mrs. Hillard's request that you be given custody of your children for a few hours each weekday, and to end all court supervision of these and your regularly scheduled Saturday visits."

"YES! I mean, thank you, your honor, more than words can say," Daniel collected himself after an exuberant fist pump and shook the judge's hand.

"Note, however, Mr. Hillard, that this is conditional on you not engaging in any further unorthodox behavior," Judge Hall firmly thrust a finger in his face, "As I informed Mrs. Hillard last week, should I learn your children have begun acting in a manner I'd consider dangerous, I will have to strip both you and Mrs. Hillard permanently of custody of all your children." He then broke into a larger smile. "However, I have the feeling I can trust you on this, that you love your children too much to risk losing them again. You may see them for the first time this afternoon."

"Thank you, your honor. And thank you," Daniel turned and gave Miranda a warm hug, one she hadn't experienced in a long, long while. "Thank you here too, your honor," she commended over Daniel's shoulder.

"I appreciate that you have what's best for your children in mind, Mrs. Hillard," he gave her an affirmative nod, "The court will review this case one year from now. Until then, I wish the two of you a good day with your children."

"We will, your honor, and you have a good day too," Daniel thanked him once more. "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" he shouted out loud once he and Miranda had returned to the hall, making all eyes turn towards him in surprise, "All hail the conquering hero!" he grabbed hold of Miranda and hoisted her up on his shoulders.

"Daniel, Daniel, stop!" she protested, but she was laughing, also for the first time in a good long while. In fact, she'd almost forgotten how much Daniel used to make her laugh...

"I love this woman!" her ex-husband proclaimed loudly to all within earshot, finally lowering her to the ground. "Thank you so much, honey," he said with utter sincerity, pulling her close for a kiss, "More than words can say, thank you. I'm sorry if I came here thinking that..."

"No need to apologize, Daniel. I'm the one who needs to apologize," she admitted, lowering her head, "I'm sorry I tried to push you out of the way the last few months. And I'm sorry I've put you down so much over the last few years. I've looked in the mirror, and seen that I've become a self-centered, pushy, poor excuse for a wife and mother, and I..."

"Hey, this makes up for all that and more, and I'd do the same for you under the same circumstances," Daniel absolved her of guilt. "Kids still get home at two thirty from school?" he asked her.

"There hasn't been any change in the schedule, Daniel."

"I'll surprise them. Tell them the new babysitter's coming at ten after. Since they'll probably be watching the show then, it'll be the perfect surprise."

"I guess we can do that."

"See you then; I've got to think of what I'm going to do with them. Thanks again for everything," he gave her one more hug, then practically bounded down the hall to the elevators, singing in triumph. Miranda found herself smiling at him. While her relationship with Daniel wasn't perfect by any stretch, there was no denying he was a good man deep down. And even though she intended to move forward with Stu, if all hadn't been lost earlier in the afternoon, she wasn't going to leave Daniel behind. Not when he meant that much to the kids. And not, she now realized, when he still in some small way meant all that much to her...

THE END


End file.
